Drug substances are usually administered as part of a formulation in combination with one or more other agents that serve varied and specialized pharmaceutical functions. Dosage forms of various types may be made through selective use of pharmaceutical excipients. As pharmaceutical excipients have various functions and contribute to the pharmaceutical formulations in many different ways, e.g., solubilization, dilution, thickening, stabilization, preservation, coloring, flavoring, etc. The properties that are commonly considered when formulating an active drug substance include bioavailability, ease of manufacture, ease of administration, and stability of the dosage form. Due to the varying properties of the active drug substance to be formulated, dosage forms typically require pharmaceutical excipients that are uniquely tailored to the active drug substance in order to achieve advantageous physical and pharmaceutical properties.
Pomolidomide, which is also known as CC-4047, is chemically named 4-amino-2-(2,6-dioxopiperidine-3-yl)isoindoline-1,3-dione. Pomolidomide is an immunomodulatory compound that inhibits, for example, LPS induced monocyte TNFα, IL-1β, IL-12, IL-6, MIP-1, MCP-1, GM-CSF, G-CSF, and COX-2 production. The compound is also known to co-stimulate the activation of T-cells. Pomolidomide and method of synthesizing the compound are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,517, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Due to its diversified pharmacological properties, pomolidomide is useful in treating, preventing, and/or managing various diseases or disorders. Thus, a need exists as to dosage forms of pomolidomide having advantageous physical and pharmaceutical properties.